


swimming in the moonlight

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, If You Squint - Freeform, Light D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: pool sex at the airbnb in Australia





	swimming in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Swimming in Moonlight](https://open.spotify.com/track/2PoqubfYq2Cl0nUyrrTht6) by Bad Suns
> 
> thank you to [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com) for beta'ing

The serene silence of the evening was broken by an almighty crash of a lounge chair being knocked over and into the rest of the outdoor furniture.

“Phil,” Dan hissed, “you have to be quiet!”

Phil rubbed the shin that had taken the brunt of the collision with the offending chair and scoffed back at Dan.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” he whispered back. 

They stood stock-still for a moment, both waiting with bated breath for Martyn or Cornelia to come out or yell at them for being so loud so late, but nothing came.

With the coast seemingly clear, Dan tugged on Phil’s arm towards their destination - the pool. 

When they got to the edge of the pool, Dan stepped closer to Phil and began lifting Phil’s shirt over his head. It was relatively dark out, but thanks to the full moon, there was illumination over the deck that offered enough light for Dan to see the smile spreading over Phil’s face once his torso was exposed.

Phil offered the same service, though not being so gentle about it, and removed Dan’s shirt as quickly as he possibly could. Once their chests were both naked, they came together without having to think about it, kissing each other deeply. Their lips met and Dan hummed into the kiss, running his hands through Phil’s drooping quiff and giving it a light tug. Phil moaned and pressed his hips to Dan’s, and though it was nice and Dan would have loved to continue that, it wasn’t what they were there for.

He pulled away and Phil started to chase after his lips, making Dan giggle. Phil pouted, but didn’t protest. They continued under dressing, shorts discarded along with their shirts, and when they slipped into the cool water, it felt a bit like heaven on their hot skin. They both swam around leisurely, careful not to splash or make too much noise. Though they had avoided being caught thus far, neither were eager for their temporary roommates to find them.

After a little bit, Phil draped himself over the edge of the pool, kicking his legs out to keep himself afloat. Dan swam slowly to him, a predatory smile on his face. When he was close enough, he grabbed the ledge and braced himself around Phil.

“Water’s nice,” Phil murmured quietly, nosing at the crease of Dan’s neck. 

Dan hummed in response to Phil’s words and to the feeling of feather-light kisses being pressed into one of his most sensitive areas.

“I’m gonna miss it here.” Phil’s breath blew gently, and Dan felt a shiver run through him. He had barely been touched yet, and he already felt desperate for Phil to touch him more.

“Me, too. Maybe we’ll get a house with a pool someday.”

“And a garden?” Each word was punctuated with a kiss; to Dan’s neck, his jaw, his cheek, and then a quick one to his lips.

“Anything you want, darling.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but he still had a small smile pulling at his lips. Dan pulled himself a little closer, causing Phil to wrap his long legs around Dan’s waist. The weight made Dan sink a bit, but he just used his newly developed arm muscles to keep them afloat.

“Want you,” Phil replied, bringing his lips back to Dan’s jaw. 

“You have me.”

Phil worked on sucking a mark onto a spot on Dan’s collarbone that could easily be covered with a shirt, and Dan let out a quiet noise at the feeling. He wasn’t 19 anymore, so the action alone didn’t make his cock swell, but Phil reaching between them to wrap his long fingers around him certainly did.

“We can’t have sex in the pool,” Dan scolded, though the message was rendered a bit useless given the way that he couldn’t stop the groan that left him, and the way he thrusted forward into Phil’s fist.

“Why’s that?” Phil squeezed gently, smirking at the shaky breath it caused Dan to make. “I’ve got lube that we can use in the water.”

“Phil, what the -!” Phil removed his hand, the last thing Dan wanted, and covered his mouth.

“Dan! You have to be quiet. I don’t particularly want to have my brother, or his girlfriend, come out here and see me with my hand around my boyfriends dick.”

Dan licked Phil’s hand, grinning when he jerked his hand away, making a disgusted face.

“I thought you were into voyeurism?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Voyeurism is watching people fuck, _exhibitionism_ is being watched. And I’m not into either.”

Dan didn’t respond to that, thinking of every time Phil’s hand had worked its way up Dan’s thigh and over his crotch anytime they were in a public place that offered a little bit of coverage. Instead, he pressed Phil closer to the edge of the pool, their bodies pressing tightly together.

“Lube, huh? Is that where you thought this would end up?”

“I hoped.” Phil gave him a cheeky smile and leaned his head back down to resume his work on the mark he had started.

“You’re a bad influence.”

Phil didn’t pick up his head, but shrugged his shoulders, like he knew but didn’t really care.

Dan pushed back a little, floating towards the middle of the pool and leaving Phil pouting on the edge. “Well, come on, then.”

He made his way to the shallow end of the pool, where their feet could reach the bottom of the pool, though their shoulders still hovered in the water. Phil gave him that smile that made something pull deep in his stomach and moved to be next to Dan.

When Phil was close enough, Dan pulled him back to him and held him aloft. He leaned in close so that he could whisper into Phil’s ear, grinning at the way it made him tremble. “Do you wanna play?”

Phil nodded eagerly, and moved away to their mound of discarded clothes, rifling around until he produced the bottle of expensive lube they had found in a shop a few days ago. It was oil based and didn’t bother Phil’s sensitive skin, and though it had come with a hefty price, they had bought it with the pool in mind (though Dan liked to pretend this was all Phil’s idea).

Dan pulled him back into his embrace when Phil was close enough and kissed him soundly. That’s all they did for a while - letting each other explore the other’s mouth and pulling and grabbing at each other, hands growing more frantic with time.

“Turn around and grab the edge for me,” Dan said, after pulling away from the kiss. He was a bit breathless, but it was the best feeling. Phil could have all of his breath if he would just kiss him like that for the rest of his life.

That smirk was back on Phil’s face, but he listened. He positioned himself on the edge of the pool, body facing away from Dan and out into the greenery surrounding the house. Dan was sure that there would never be anything as beautiful than Phil, bathed in moonlight and surrounded by warm water, waiting patiently for Dan to ravish him.

He wasted no time crowding Phil and pressing his naked chest to Phil’s freckled back. A content hum left them at the same time, and Phil giggled a bit, though he kept his position.

“Hands behind your back,” Dan whispered.

Phil obliged, bringing both arms behind him and clasping his hands together. The way that Phil listened, with no hesitation, just giving Dan what he wanted, made Dan’s heart beat a little harder. Nothing would ever be sexier than the way that Phil trusted him so deeply.

Dan popped the top of the lube and drizzled a bit on his fingers. He wasn’t sure how well it would work once it hit the water, but was pleasantly surprised when his fingers met the soft skin of Phil’s rim and it was still slippery.

“Ready?” he asked and waited for Phil’s nod to plunge the first finger in.

They let out matching huffs of breath at the breach, and Dan grinned into the skin of Phil’s back. He moved his finger in and out slowly, reveling in the breathy moans that left Phil, and the way that his body sucked Dan’s finger in. Sometimes this was all they wanted. Sex wasn’t always about sex - sometimes it was just touching and feeling each other. 

“Another,” Phil gasped, wiggling his bum a bit. 

“Greedy tonight?” Dan slid another finger in beside the first and felt his cock throb, knowing how warm and tight Phil would be when he finally pressed in.

“Is there really a time when I’m not?” Phil looked back over his shoulder at Dan, cheeky smile spread out across his face. 

Dan didn’t respond, just moved his fingers a little quicker. Phil huffed out a surprised breath and moved back onto Dan’s fingers more. His arms laid unused and still clasped behind his back, not even trying to move them. 

“Such a good boy,” he whispered against Phil’s neck, watching as goosebumps broke out across his flesh. Though it was Dan that mostly got off on praise, they were both privy to the knowledge that Phil could get just as worked up over a few sweet words uttered into the warmth of his skin.

“More, please.” Phil sounded like he was getting desperate, and another wave of arousal coursed through Dan. 

Pulling his fingers out to coat them in more lube, Dan took a second just to admire Phil. There were no words for all the things that Dan felt deep in his chest for this man. He was everything Dan could have ever wanted, and by some miracle, Phil had chosen Dan. He would never be able to articulate how much he loved him, so he tried to show him by attempting to give him even a taste of the pleasure that just having Phil in his life gave him.

“Stop staring at my ass and do it,” Phil whined at him. It made a snort leave Dan and he pressed back in. Leave it to Phil to interrupt his cheesy thoughts because he wanted sex.

“I’ll do what I want.” 

Phil didn’t bother replying, just let out a sigh of happiness at the stretch of Dan’s third finger. 

It didn’t take long for Phil to be ready after that. Dan pulled away and poured a liberal amount of lube on his hand, touching his aching dick for the first time. He groaned and bowed his head at the feeling. Phil stuck his ass out, swaying his hips to entice Dan and peeking at him over his shoulder.

“I’m waiting.”

Rolling his eyes, Dan stopped stroking himself and lined up with Phil’s rim. He waited until Phil whined high in his throat before he pressed in slowly.

“ _Oh!_ ,” Phil breathed, head falling back, eyes rolling a bit.

“You feel so good,” Dan whispered. 

“Yeah,” Phil replied, though it was likely he hadn’t even heard what Dan was saying.

After a few gentle thrusts, Dan stilled and gripped onto Phil’s shoulders. “Ready?” 

Phil nodded eagerly, and Dan wasted no more time, using his leverage on Phil’s shoulders and thrusting in sharply. The water sloshed around them, creating tiny waves that crashed over the edge of the pool, but neither cared. They were far too lost in the push and pull of their bodies.

A litany of moans and whines was leaving Phil, too loud for the setting, so Dan moved his hand to where it was gripping onto Phil’s shoulder to instead cover his mouth.

“You have to be quiet. Don’t want to get caught, right?”

 

Exhibitionist or not, Dan knew that the mere mention of getting caught worked Phil up, so he got closer, changing his deep thrusts to grinding little circles, and whispered into Phil’s ear. “What if someone were to walk out here right now? Everyone would see how well you take me. How good you make me feel.”

The whines that left Phil were muffled by Dan’s hand. He murmured something against Dan’s palm, but Dan didn’t need to hear him to know what he was saying. Phil’s hands were gripping onto themselves, knuckles white, his thighs quaking - clear signs that he was close.

All it took was two more deep thrusts and Phil became rigid, clenching so tight around Dan that he didn’t have any warning before he was coming and filling Phil up. 

They rode out their highs together, slow, sloppy thrusts and heavy breathing. Dan stilled after a moment and gently pulled out. Phil’s arms were drooping, but they remained clasped. He gently undid the grip and wrapped his arms around Phil, face pressed against his back.

“That was good,” Phil slurred, body draped over the edge of the pool. Dan suspected if they weren’t in the water, Phil would be in a puddle on the ground.

“Yeah.”

Neither moved for a while, just choosing to listen to the sounds of the jungle around them, the nighttime sounds soothing. 

“Wanna go inside?”

Phil hummed in response. “Ice cream?”

Dan let out a snort of laughter and let go of Phil, grabbing his hand and steering him towards the pool stairs.

“You’re spoiled, you know?”

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek and gave him a pleased smile. “I know, but I’m _your_ spoiled.”

Instead of pointing out how little sense that made, Dan just lead the way back inside. Phil was right, after all: he was Dan’s, and he didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184507107621/swimming-in-the-moonlight) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1122548403664068608)


End file.
